Memoirs Of Another Geisha
by NamiHeart
Summary: This is the story of Sayuri's twin sister Namihatsu who happens to be Hatsumomo's new little sister.Will Namihatsu turn aganst sayuri?


If you want to now how I came to Gion read my sister's book Memoirs of a story starts a few days before my debut. I was sitting with pumpkin and my sister Chiyo praticing the shamasten when Hatsumomo appered."Well if it's not Mameha's little-sister-to-be"She I know she's not the nicest person in the world but she was going to be my new older sister in a few days so I had to be respectful to her insted of standing up for my sister like I would have done if it was any other person than her."I would have called you little-miss stupid but I think I will save that for Pumpkin and Miko"Before any of us could say a thing she drew her hand back and slapped Pumpkin and I on the were all in such a shoke we could not say a thing"You two are never allowed to talk to her again you are now rivels!"Tears flowed down my face.I ran to the room I shared with pumpkin and started to came in a few minutes later and sat next to me to me putting her arms around me"Everything will be alright Miko-chan"she said as she put her face next to mine and smiled I tried my best to smile until she made a funny face that made me laugh.

Finally the day of my debut had and i had put on are makeup together.I worn a lovelly light red kimono with a black dragon with big yellow eys and the seal of the Nitta okiya with a black and red obi i felt more beutiful than i ever worn the almost the same but with swiched colors but when Hatsumomo came down the stairs i felt like i was in my normal clothes again she out shined us all."It's Miko and Pumpkin's debut and everyone will be looking at you"mother said with her old voice. I saw a glimpse of Chiyo as we walked to the tea house we were going to preforme the cereamony that will bind us as a few hours we were finally sisters Pumpkin and i got are new 's changed to Hatsumiyo but everyone just kept calling her name changed to we went to many tea houses and by the time we got home pumpkin was so tired she climbed up the stairs on all fours"Pumkin your not a dog!"I next year or so was the same until Chiyo's debut.

We arrived at the tea house around 8pm Sayuri(Chiyo's new geisha name)was in the middle of a dance with Mameha her older sister on the sat down next to The Baron who was Mameha's _Dana__._Pumpkin and I sat next to her as Sayuri finished her dance Hatsumomo pulled out her two fans and waved them around in the most beautiful way I could not stop my self from watching then she said"Her fans are so beautiful you hardly notice her feet"she said as if it were a complement Mameha came over and Pumpkin rose and went to fill a mans glass with sake mameha kneeled where Pumpkin moved from"Shes so lovely what is her name?"Hatsumomo asked with a grin "It's Sayuri"Mameha Answered with a smile."Now days any little girl can all her self a geisha so its nice to see such a determined young mikko"Hatsumomo said looking at me with a small smile that scared me."Sayuri thank Hatsumomo for that wonderful complement"Mameha spoke smiled and said"Theres so much I would like to say to Hatsumomo"with witch Hatsumomo replyed"Sometimes the best remark is silence"Hatsumomo said with a bigger smile as if she were about to laugh "What better advice to follow than your own"Sayuri said smiling."Well I was a mikko once myself and it was not easy"she laughed"Yes but that was such a long long long long long long time ago"She smiled while lighting a man's pipe "SAYURI!"Mameha said very that night I could her Hatsumomo abusing Sayuri for what she had said.

A few weeks later we were pulled away from a party to go to a sumo match on the other side of Kyoto as we walked through he big doors I saw Two man in western style business suits.

One was The Iwmura Ken The President of Iwmura Electric Company who I have met many times but the man beside him I had only met a few times before his name was Nobu I had had feelings for him since I met was The Chairman's(Iwmura Ken)close friend and business always said mean things about his but I found him and Pumpkin went to greet Hatsumomo's Friend Korin While I made my way up to Nobu and The wanted me to try and get the Chairman's I sat near The Chairman and poured him a glass of sake I saw why Hatsumomo called Nobu" lizard man"His hole left side was burned and he was missing an arm as I looked away he turned to me"Who is this?"he asked"It's Hatsumom's Little Sister Nobu-san you have met her before"The Chairman said with a laugh."Hm…..what's your name again?"Nobu asked looking right at me"Namihatsu"I said it as a kind of whisper."I lovely ..let me see your eyes"He let me say My Sister Sayuri and I are Twins We look alike except I have a 3 small birth marks under my Right eye.i looked at him he stared a while at my eyes until Sayuri and Mameha came up behind me and sat behind us Nobu looked back at the a while Nobu stopped paying attention to me or the sumo all he could look at was Nobu said something about the sumo I would try to say something but he would shush me and wait for Sayuri to say hurt because already I felt always about Nobu that I have never felt about another person.I was in I had to leave with Hatsumomo and Pumpkin I was upset the hole way back to the okiya .When we reached the okiya Hatsumomo pulled me into her room and asked what was wrong I told her how I felt about laughed at the idea of me liking Nobu but understood how upset it made me that Sayuri could do this to I ended up crying in Hatsumomo's lap.

A few weeks later Hatsumomo and I entered a party(Pumpkin was sick)Nobu was there.I quickly knelled enxt to him and bowed."Oh,Namihatsu-san may I ask are you and Sayuri-san elated?"asked The Chairman."Yes infact we are twins"I answered trying to get Nobu's attention it worked because he turned to me and said"that explains why you two are so beautiful"I blused at this"Why Nobu!I had no idea you could be so nice"The Chairman laughed and drank his sake I looked at Hatsumomo she gave me a look saying see how much you can make him say.I turned to Nobu and said"Most people think she's more beautiful than me"I said in a low voice"That's stupid you two are the same"He said loudly as if he were mad."Acually I have three small birth makes under my right eye"I said almost a laugh."hm let me see"he said and I turned to him he held my face my heart was a split moment I imagined he was about to kiss Sayuri and Mameha walked in the dropped his hand from my face and reached into his pocket as soon as Sayuri sat next to him he gave her a lovely comb I excused myself and had to go outside and a few minutes Hatsumomo came out and comforted me telling me that she was doing it on was the only one I have told about me liking Nobu except asked if there was someone she liked I told her the Chairman Sayuri had told me about him not to long ago when we were going to our smiled a smile that kind of scared me but I wanted to get Sayuri back for now in my old age do I realized that Hatsumomo was to blame for happened between Sayuri and I had not believed Hatsumomo the rivalry and hostility I felt toward her may have not been there and we may have one day forgiven each other for the past and moved on.

About 3 weeks later Hatsumomo rushed into the kitchen while we were all was holding a big piece of paper she slammed it on the table in front of Mother"What is this Hatsumomo we eating"she said in her old voice and looked at the paper it was a poster of this years _Dances Of The Old Captain _with a picture of Sayuri on the front"Why does Sayuri get the lead?"Pumpkin winded as if she thot she was going to get it."because she works harder than you Pumpkin,if anyone I thot Namihatsu was going to get it"mother said again I gave a small bowed as a thank you and looked at Sayuri she dident look like she was even paying it turned out I did get a solo roll this year and I spent a long time practicing it to make it perfect.I got a very ironic dance it was about a young girl who was in love with her sisters husband but she didn't say a he was drafted to war and was horrible scared on his hole left side and when he came back the sister broke up with him as he was about to die of a broken heart the little sister comes and confesses her love for him and they get to this day I still laugh about I was practicing for my solo dance one day I was told I had a visitor.I rushed to see who it was to my surprise it was Nobu."Hello…Namihatsu?"He asked."Yes it is me.I am sorry to say my sister is not hear at the moment"I said while giving a small bow."I'm not here to see your sister I am here to see you!"he said harshly"Really,and why am I so honored to receive a visit from Nobu-san?"I said with a smile"I have something for you"I think my heart mite have skipped a beat when I heard this"Why Nobu-San what gift is greater than just your presence?"I asked"Many things and this is one of them!"he took a small box wrapped in a blue silk cloth from his jacket pocket and handed it to me"Why thank you Nobu-San I wonder what it could be if its better than your mere presence"I gave him a smile"just open it and you will see!"he said.I opened the box it was a lovely golden cosmetics box with flying cranes and hopping rabbits I was truly shocked that he would give this to me"Are you sure you do not wish for me to give this to Sayuri?" "no I want you to have it I have something else for Sayuri now I must be going"and with this he left

About a year went by of these sort of things happened he went from Sayuri being his favorite to me being his favorite to Sayuri called me to her room one day to tell me the bidding for my _mizuage _had started."You will know when the bidding gets high things will start to happen"she said"What kind of things?" I asked she just about a week I found out my _mizuage_ had sold for Y_7000 _or 7000 yen witch was a good price I think a good kimono mite had sold for Y_2000_."Hatsumomo please tell me who won?"I asked over and over she finally turned to me in an ally between are okiya and another okiya it's a certain doctor that 'Little-Miss-Perfect'was hoping would bid for Sayuri's _mizuage_"she snickered I knew who she was talking about everyone called him .I'm not going to describe what happened during my _Mizuage_.After my _mizuage _I worn my hair different instead of a patterned band at the base of the pincushion bun I worn a red silk a long time after _mizuage _I noticedwitch apprentice's had been through _mizuage _and witch hadn' after mine Sayuri had hers then a few months after Sayuri Pumpkin had day Hatsumomo pulled me aside when she was drunk and told me I was more important to her than Pumpkin as that Pumpkin could fail miserable for all she cared as long as I succeeded.i cant say that this did not make my day.


End file.
